Taplika III
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Genesis |композитор = MafiaPineapple |id саундтрека = 597997 |аудио = Файл:Genesis.ogg }} Taplika III — очень качественный сложный демон-коллаб от игроков JFZDash, Staps и CBPawe. Описание Этот уровень является . Чёткой главной сложности или черты геймплея у него, в целом, нет, и все трудные моменты накапливаются понемногу: здесь и вездесущие тайминги, и узости со сменой гравитации на корабле и НЛО, и ускоренные этапы на дропе. А в конце вас также ждёт оригинальная битва с боссом, который будет необычно расположен на заднем плане; и всё это займёт у вас две части, то есть, корабль и волна. Поскольку демон длится 1 минуту и 51 секунду, за время его прохождения можно и устать. Монет при этом нет. Стоит упомянуть, что Taplika III, исходя из названия, является завершающим уровнем в серии Taplika, и хоть немного похож на предшественников, сам намного лучше их, из-чего исходит и то, что он оценён, а Taplika с Taplika II — нет. Что же делает эту работу столь уникальной и отличает её от других уровней (исключая предшественников)? Невнимательным глазом человек, завидев красные и чёрные тона, решит, что перед нами слишком часто использованный адский стиль, но это вовсе не так: оформлен коллаб в LazerBlitz и Tech-стиле, о чём свидетельствует блокдизайн, а также характерные анимированные фоны, часто с изображениями странной громоздкой техникой. Вообще, в этом сложном демоне абсолютно всё сочетается между собой: к тематике подходят и декор, особенно те самые фоны с техникой, и блистательный волнующий саундтрек, и геймплей. А тема посвящена известному компьютерному вирусу Taplika, и автор в описании даже кратко поясняет сюжет: этот вирус превратился в целую технологию, непонятную людям. Вся атмосфера очень устрашающая, к тому же, всё подначивают надписи, как будто готовящие нас к чему-то страшному, что для игрока может быть дропом или битвой с механическим противником. Таким образом, можно сказать, что в серии Taplika имеется определённая история, и пока что эта часть является решающей. Для столь хороших эффектов и декора создателям удалось уложиться в 46 тысяч использованных объектов, правда, у пользователей слабых устройств на сражении с боссом лаги быть могут, но уровень это не портит. Taplika III, несомненно, можно считать одним из лучших сложных демонов. Совершенно неясно, почему он, невзирая на просьбы игроков и огромную популярность, не стал эпическим. Геймплей Начальным этапом является куб — вы проходите через обилие затаймингованных моментов, минуя еле заметные ловушки и не нажимая на ложные сферы. Скорость пока небольшая, но место это трудное. Вскоре всё несколько ускорится, и музыка станет более волнительной. Проходят две похожих части — паук и шар, и мы должны лишь часто кликать, не задевая многочисленные шипы. На заднем плане появляются анимированные рисунки громадных механизмов, устрашающе поднимающихся при вспышках экрана, который порою ещё и как бы "сужается". А в течении этого времени поэтапно "приходят" надписи: "You were so blind ... To not see ... The real threat ... But now it's too late ". После идёт недолгая замедленная игра кораблём с узостями. И вот всё закрывает надпись "Get Ready ". Игроку действительно надо подготовиться к дропу, только времени у него будет немало: дальше проходит авто-часть, появляется название уровня. Время интересного геймплея и волнительной музыки прошло. На дропе в основном чередуются НЛО, паук, куб и корабль, и все, как один, имеют частую смену гравитации и не очень-то широкие проходы. Всё усложняет огромная скорость. Декор и геймплей, увы, довольно однообразны, но в качестве эффектов нередко бьют красные молнии. По счастью, последние две части робота и шара более оригинальны: деталей для украшения стало больше, особенно пульсирующих объектов. Снова пролетит авто-этап, и вот появится надпись "It's time for a test ". И вправду, нас проверят на прочность на двух частях: корабль и волна. Дело в том, что на заднем фоне будет наш противник, и битва с ним начнётся в эту секунду. Выглядит босс как несколько секторов, соединённых стержнями; а посередине расположен главный блок механизма с чем-то вроде глаза. Атакует машина электричеством, которое как раз исходит из этих секторов. Внизу также имеется полоса здоровья противника, и постепенно она уменьшается. На волне есть некоторое отличие от корабля: стрелять уже будут из блоков не на заднем плане, а напротив нас. В целом, ничего слишком сложного нет, но кликать надо часто, а порою необходимо и запоминать движения; всё затрудняют вспышки экрана. Но вот вы видите долгожданную надпись "GG", дроп в музыке прекращается, и она становится такой же, как в начале. Проходят титры и благодарности, появляется название демона, и он наконец становится пройденным! Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 517517. * В феврале 2018 года у демона вышел сиквел — Xenoverse (до выхода носящий имя Taplika X), судя по всему, являющийся финалом серии. * В конце титры, длящиеся немало времени, разделены на три группы: кто строил Taplika III, какими уровнями при создании вдохновлялись строители, и кому он посвящён. Содержание первой указано выше, а вот во второй написаны следующие уровни: Technoloid, серия Fusion, -Sirius-, Hyperspace и Blade of Justice; а в третьей игроки Team MTN, Stubbypinata, Manix648, LazerBlitz, Edicts и EricVanWilderman, а также друзья автора Eriq и Mason и два композитора: Xtrullor и MafiaPineapple. * Уровень был оценён спустя 4 месяца после выхода. ** Уровень довольно долго не оценивали даже после того, как его заметили многие модераторы игры, а некоторые даже присылали его Роберту по множеству раз подряд. * Некоторые игроки считают, что уровень заслуживает оценки . * Уровень был создан для Edicts Bossfight Creator Contest, но не занял в нём никакого места. * Это единственный оценённый уровень автора на данный момент. Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Nexus]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Демоны Категория:Сложные демоны Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Сиквелы Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Коллабы Категория:Серия "Taplika" Категория:Длинные Категория:Смешанный стиль Категория:Featured